


show me where your love lies

by littleblacksubmarines



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: High off a World Series win, Javy buys a farm right outside of Jacksonville, Florida, to continue living out his dreams. While he was there, he met Nathan. Nathan was great, and he liked Javy, and it made Javy kind of forget the fact that he was helplessly in love with Anthony Rizzo.





	show me where your love lies

**Author's Note:**

> Triggery stuff for an off-screen argument between Javy and OMC. It's mentioned in a later discussion that OMC grabs Javy's arm and tries to push him.
> 
> Title to Will Shepard, this song was basically on repeat while I was writing.
> 
> Everything here is fake, and I own nothing.

High off a World Series win, Javy buys a farm right outside of Jacksonville, Florida, to continue living out his dreams. While he was there, he met Nathan. Nathan was great, and he liked Javy, and it made Javy kind of forget the fact that he was helplessly in love with Anthony Rizzo. 

Nathan helped Javy get things situated around the farm, helped him fix a few things in the house, helped him build a new porch. He would stay the night a few nights here and there, and Javy was having the time of his life.

*

“I’m coming with you, right?” Nathan snarled, throwing himself in front of the closet door.

“What?” Javy asked, confused. He had never heard Nathan talk like that before, didn’t like the look he was getting.

“To Mesa. I’m coming with you,” Nathan said, “I didn’t fucking stutter.”

Javy blinked, looking at Nathan. He was slightly taller, more stocky. He had never made Javy feel unsafe before, not until now.

“Nate, babe, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Javy mumbled, shifting his gaze to look his boyfriend in the eye.

“Why not? You gonna be cheating on me?” Nathan leered, trying to make himself tower over Javy.

“What? No! God, no! Is not like that at all! Nobody brings their spouse to spring training,” Javy stammered, willing himself to stand tall.

“Well, looks like you’re going to start,” Nathan replied stiffly, pushing past Javy and stalking out of the room. 

*

_”¿Hola?”_ Javy was met by the comforting, deep, rumble of Willson Contreras’ voice.

“Willy, _mi amigo,_ is good to hear your voice!” Javy exclaimed, a smile on his face as he reached to pet Sky’s nose, waiting for his other horse, Kitty, to come over.

The two quickly engaged in a conversation, speaking in rapid-fire Spanish, as Javy continued to pet the mare, sometimes going to his golf cart and pulling out a handful of grain for her to munch on.

“So, I need to ask your advice for something,” Javy said, taking a deep breath.

_“Yes, of course,”_ Willy said on the other end of the line.

“I started seeing this guy from here. And things were going really well, up until the other day when I was beginning to pack for Mesa. He said he wants to come with me and I told him no. He accused me of flirting with all the guys, and some other stuff that made me feel..uncomfortable,” Javy tripped over his words, “I don’t know what to do. I want to end the relationship. But he say he’ll out me. I don’t want him in Mesa. I don’t want him on my farm.”

After a few moments of silence, Willy spoke. _”Javy, querido, you need to break up with him as soon as you can. If you don’t by next week, Kyle and I will come to the farm and we will help you.”_

“Willy, there’s more,” Javy mumbled, occupied by scooping grain into Kitty’s bin, running his hand down the mare’s smooth face, “Anthony was texting me the other day. He wants to come see the farm. We were going over some days that might work before spring training, and Nathan went through my phone and saw it. He..he got really mad.”

_”Does he know about your feelings for Anthony?”_ Willy asked, and the question made Javy’s stomach lurch.

“I don’t know. He has a way of finding everything out,” Javy said miserably.

Willy swore on the other end of the line, firing off in Spanish, urging Javy to break up with Nathan before things got worse. Javy promised he would, and they hung up a few moments later.

*

“Who the fuck is Willy?” Nathan asked Javy the next morning as Javy was bringing in a fresh dozen of eggs after his morning run.

“Contreras? He’s our catcher, my best friend, Kyle’s boyfriend,” Javy stared at Nathan incredulously, who was holding Javy’s phone. 

Nathan just rolled his eyes before tossing Javy’s phone aside, shoving his way past Javy and out of the house, muttering something as he went. Setting the eggs in the fridge, Javy grabbed his phone, shooting a text to Willy, before running to the barn. He was changing the locks on the house. He wasn’t letting Nathan back in.

*

Nathan didn’t take too kindly to coming to Javy’s and finding his stuff neatly boxed on the porch and the locks changed. Javy was on the phone with Willy and Kyle when he heard Nathan breaking in the back door, running into the ensuite bathroom and locking the door.

“Please call the police, and please hurry here,” Javy begged, thankful his friends were already planning to come visit. 

_”Kyle’s calling the police on his phone now, and we’re almost there. Be strong, querido, everything will be okay,”_ Willy spoke as calmly as he could. 

Javy nodded to himself, ending the call and stashing his phone in the closet. Wiping his tears, he took a deep breath, prayed to whomever was listening, and opened the bathroom door, ready to face the music.

*

Two days and a Protection From Abuse form issued by the states of Florida, Arizona, and Illinois (to be honest, Javy isn’t even sure how that was pulled off), and a tearful goodbye to Sky and Kitty later, Javy was on a plane to Arizona with Kyle and Willy. He was finally rid of Nathan, though the fear of being outed was with him constantly. Kyle had helped Javy call Joe Maddon and explain the whole thing to him. Javy expected Joe to be mad, to tell him he couldn’t be a Cub anymore because he was gay, but the conversation was quite the opposite. He had promised to keep Javy and his secrets safe.

*

Anthony reported to Mesa not long after Javy did, and Javy met him at the airport. Anthony gave Javy a bone-crushing hug, keeping an arm wrapped around him the whole way to Javy’s car, wanted to know all about Javy’s offseason and the farm, and showing off pictures of his nieces. 

Javy kept the conversation light, talking about Sky and Kitty, about the chickens, how fresh eggs are better than the ones in stores. Talking about the pond, the porch, and some other repairs he wants to make during the All-Star break. 

“You’re not getting a break, El Mago!” Anthony laughed, tapping Javy on the thigh lightly, “You know your ass is going to the All-Star game! I do want to see the farm, though.”

“You can go to the farm whenever you like,” Javy said, smiling at Anthony, feeling a warmth in his chest when Anthony smiled back. 

*

After the first official day of spring training, Javy was glad to take a hot shower. He’d had an absolute blast doing infield drills and catching up with everyone, showing off some new moves he’d created down at the farm. Excited for the season, Javy let his mind drift off until he realized J-Hey was asking him a question.

“Javy, what happened to your arm, baby?” Jason asked, vaguely pointing at the bruises on Javy’s arm, poorly disguised by his tattoos, the proof of his last fight with Nathan.

“Oh, nothing. I just, uh, fell off my horse,” Javy grinned, hoping Jason would buy his lie.

“Hm, alrighty then,” J-Hey replied, the look on his face telling Javy that he didn’t believe him for a second. 

Javy quickly finished his shower, wrapping his towel around his waist and making his way to his locker. He dressed in a timely fashion, throwing on a hoodie and a pair of basketball shorts, hoping no one else saw his arm.

“Hey, you wanna go get dinner?” Anthony asked, popping up near Javy, a grin on his face, “Kris, Hendricks, and Willy said they’re in.”

“Yeah, that would be great!” Javy couldn’t help but grin back at Anthony, the other man’s energy was contagious.

Dinner was spent laughing and joking around in a small diner not too far from Sloan Park. Loading up on breakfast food, the group of friends shared pictures and stories from their offseason, sharing their excitement for the season ahead, seeing friends on other teams as well as strengthening their own team. 

Kyle and Willy left for their apartment they were sharing, leaving Kris, Anthony, and Javy to drive to their building. Their apartments were all next to each other, with Zobrist and J-Hey across the hall. 

They bid each other goodnight, going into their respective apartments. Javy pulled his hoodie off, intent on doing some yoga before getting ready for bed. He had never thought of himself as a yoga guy, but after hanging out with Willy, and then Kyle, he realized yoga was actually great. He didn’t get into the mindset as much, but it helped keep his body in shape with flexibility. After all, he is Javier Báez, he needs to be flexible for the plays he does. 

Javy was pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. Unfolding himself, he padded barefoot across the carpet to the door, opening it to reveal Anthony leaning on the doorframe, a soft smile on his face as he was holding Javy’s wallet. Javy felt his heart flutter. 

“You dropped this in Kyle's car, El Mago,” Anthony said, holding up the wallet. 

“Oh! I never even noticed. Come on in,” Javy’s brain finally kicked in, as he stepped aside. 

Anthony smiled, making his way into the apartment, setting the wallet down on the counter. He turned to Javy, studying him with dark eyes. _shit,_ Javy thought, _he’s looking at that stupid bruise_

Anthony stepped forward, just a tiny bit, reaching his hand out and lightly brushing his fingertips across the bruise spanning on Javy’s forearm. 

“Who did this to you, Javy?” Anthony asked, voice catching in his throat. 

“I, um. I fell off my horse, Sky,” Javy mumbled, afraid to look Anthony in the eye. 

“Bull. You’ve said a million times that your horses are calm and gentle. These...these are shaped like fingers, Javy,” Anthony said, barely above a whisper as the realization dawned on him. 

“Yeah. I got into a fight,” Javy said, “I was dating someone and wanted to break up. He was bad. So jealous and manipulative. Said awful things to me. So I put his stuff on the porch, changed the locks. Willy and Kyle were coming over when he broke in the back door. I locked myself in the bathroom and Kyle called the police. I went out of the bathroom to tell him to leave and he grabbed my arm, started yelling at me. He was trying to push me but I started fighting back. And then the police came. Now I have a PFA against him. But I’m so scared, Anthony. I’m so scared that he gonna show up here. He always say he gonna out me.” Javy was crying, his English becoming worse. 

Anthony just wrapped Javy in a hug, running a hand over his close cropped hair, whispering soothing words. Javy’s not sure how long they stayed like that, him crying into Anthony’s shoulder, Anthony holding him safe in his arms. He hadn’t talked about the situation since it had happened, hadn’t let himself cry. He mumbled something in Spanish, which earned him a small noise from Anthony. 

“Italian and Spanish aren’t that far apart, you know,” Anthony said, a small smile on his face, “things like that can happen to anybody, so it isn’t fair of you to say that things like that can’t happen to guys like you. Anyone can fall to domestic violence. It isn’t your fault, Javy. I need you to understand that it is in no way your fault. That guy is a piece of shit who doesn’t deserve to have ever had you in his life. You are amazing, Javy.” 

Javy blinked, pulling back to look Anthony in the eye. 

“I didn’t know you were actually fluent in Italian,” Javy said, a grin appearing on his face. 

“Surprise!” Anthony smiled, “my grandfather didn’t speak any English. I had to learn if I wanted to talk to him.”

“I understand. I didn’t speak any English when I moved to Florida. It was so hard, I couldn’t understand anyone and nobody understood me. So I taught myself English,” Javy said, remembering what it was like when he first moved to America. 

*

Spring training passed by quickly, and before the Cubs knew it, the 2017 season was underway. It wasn’t going as planned, but Javy was just glad to be out there playing ball, doing what he loved with a team he loved. He was getting updates on the farm from his brother, who stayed there while Javy was away, and was thinking of all the things he could do to the farm during the offseason. 

Even with Happ and Caratini getting called up, the season was still unable to take flight. Schwarber was sent to the minors, and Miggy turned his back on the whole team, throwing Arrieta under the bus. Javy wasn’t surprised the next morning when he saw the notification from the MLB app, stating that Miggy was designated for assignment. 

Schwarber came back from the minors, the Cubs started winning more games, and Anthony and Javy’s friendship grew stronger. Willy proposed to Kyle after they won the NLDS, covered in beer, right in the middle of the clubhouse. Javy was having an increasingly hard time keeping his eyes off of Anthony as the days went on. He knew, sooner or later, that something would have to give.

Losing the NLCS to the Dodgers isn’t exactly what Javy had in mind, but somewhere deep down inside, he was thankful that he’d be able to retreat to his farm and wallow in his feelings for Anthony.

*

Javy was in the shower after his morning run, thinking of what to eat for breakfast, and running over a mental list of things to get from the hardware store. After deciding on a fruit parfait, he headed into town in his 1973 square-body Chevy. Javy smiled as he drove, soft music piping through the speakers, and the sun shining down, warming his body inside and out. 

“Javier! Welcome back to town!” Larry, the manager of the hardware store called out, as soon as Javy stepped through the door. 

“Lawrence Thomas! Is good to see you!” Javy grinned, “I’m finishing up the kitchen and redoing my bedroom.” 

“Well let me help you out. Oh, you gotta stop at my place on your way home. We’ve got German Shepherd puppies, and I bet you’d like to have one on the farm,” Larry said, coming around the counter to shake hands with Javy.

Javy and Larry made easy conversation as they made their way through the store, picking up the items for the backsplash in the kitchen and mixing up the paint for Javy’s bedroom, a soft blue as an accent wall and a light gray for the other walls. 

And, before he knew it, Javy was driving home with a 50-pound bag of dog food and a German Shepherd puppy named Athena.

*

“I’m serious, you should come to my mom’s for Thanksgiving!” Anthony said, grinning at Javy from where he was cutting chicken at the kitchen island.

“That seems like a lot, I don’t want to be in the way or anything like that,” Javy mumbled, turning back to the stove so that nobody could see him blush.

Javy had Anthony, Caratini, and Kris staying the weekend at the farm, and Thanksgiving was right around the corner. Javy was making his favorite dish, _arroz con pollo_ , and Anthony didn’t hesitate to help Javy cook. Kris was on all fours on the floor, playing with Athena, and Caratini had said something about going out to see Sky and Kitty. Javy’s heart felt so full, he loved having all of his friends at his place, loved having people he cared about near him. He felt slightly incomplete, though, as Willy and Kyle were in Venezuela.

“I mean, there’s always a lot of people, but we’re a big Italian family. My mom and my nana cook so much food, and we always have so much fun. Please, Javy, won’t you think about it?” Anthony asked, sounding hopeful, “you could even bring Athena!”

Javy looked down at the rice, biting his lip to keep from smiling ear to ear. 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it, Rizz,” he said, turning around, unable to hide his smile when his eyes locked with Anthony’s.

*

Thanksgiving Day found Javy wearing an apron and drinking wine, cooking with the Rizzos. Any thoughts he had about not fitting in quickly disappeared as Anthony’s mom pulled him into a hug and immediately kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for coming, and promptly putting a glass of wine in his hand. 

“I’ll help you cook, Ms. Laurie,” Javy offered, “but I never cooked Thanksgiving dinner.”

“That sounds excellent! Grab an apron, you’re dressed so sharp. Nana and I will show you the way,” Laurie said, a big smile on her face.

Anthony watched with a smile as his mom and nana showed Javy how to stuff a turkey, making himself useful by peeling potatoes. Just when Anthony thought his heart was going to explode, Nana and Javy began talking back and forth in Italian and Spanish, heads thrown back in laughter. Anthony knew he was done for.

After a delicious dinner, Javy and Anthony went out back with Anthony’s niece, nephew, and Athena, all running and playing and laughing together.

“I have all nephews, so is nice getting to play with girls sometimes,” Javy said, throwing a stick for Athena to fetch, “I get nervous roughhousing with the boys. Always afraid ‘m gonna hurt them.”

“Yeah, I like having a niece,” Anthony said softly, cradling a sleeping Aria to his chest, “‘cause I can be gentle with her, and she still likes to play catch.”

Javy looked at Anthony, with the sun setting in the background and the soft glow of the porch lights, holding little Aria to his chest, the small smile on his face. Javy felt like someone was reaching inside of his chest and squeezing his heart. He couldn’t help but pull his phone out and snap a picture, earning a look from Anthony. 

“Is a nice picture,” Javy murmured, feeling his face go hot.

*

Later that night, Javy was back at Anthony’s house, lounging in his sweatpants and indulging in a piece of pumpkin pie. Laurie and Nana had made Anthony promise to bring Javy back for Christmas, and had made Javy promise to be there. He had become an honorary Rizzo that night.

“I really like your family, Anthony,” Javy said, looking to the other end of the couch, where Rizz was sprawled out, Athena sleeping between his legs.

“They really like you, too, Javy. And I think Miss ‘Thena likes me too,” Anthony mused, scratching behind the puppy’s ears.

Javy grinned, shoving another piece of pie into his mouth, so that he could avoid saying something embarrassing, like “she’s not the only one.”

“So are you really gonna come back for Christmas?” Anthony asked, eyes on Javy, looking hopeful.

“Yeah, I’ll come back. Vincent already told me what him and Aria want,” Javy said with a chuckle. 

“That makes me happy, that you’ll be back. You’re a really good friend, Javy,” Anthony said, his expression unreadable.

“Thank you. It makes me happy too. I really miss my family, since they went back to Puerto Rico. Is nice knowing I have people that care,” Javy said, “I miss my _mamá_ every day. Your _mamá_ reminds me a lot of her. They’re both sweet. And you’re an amazing friend. I really think I’d be lost without you.”

Anthony smiled, untangling his legs from Athena so that he could get up and ruffle Javy’s hair. 

“You’re a big softie, you know that?” Anthony grinned, pulling Javy in for a hug. 

*

The month between Thanksgiving and Christmas found Javy and Athena back at the farm, lounging around and going for runs every morning. Javy’s nephews came to spend a week with him, jumping in the pond and driving the golf cart around, playing with Athena and helping Javy bake their favorite treats.

Right before Christmas, Javy called Anthony, making sure that he was still going to the Rizzo’s for Christmas. 

“ _Of course you’re still coming! You’re a Rizzo now, Javy. Hey! This is like Harry Potter. ‘Yer a wizard, Harry,’”_ Anthony said, doing a horrible impression of Hagrid and dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Javy couldn’t help but to giggle himself, for what it’s worth, he really liked Harry Potter movies.

_”Oh, my mom says hi!”_ Anthony said, _”We’re at Sam’s Club getting everything we need for next week.”_

“Every time I talk to you, you’re with your _mamá_ ,” Javy grinned, though he knew Anthony couldn’t see him.

_”That’s because guys that are always running errands with their moms are boyfriend material,”_ Anthony replied, and Javy could tell just from the tone of his voice that he was smiling.

“Oh, _dios mío,_ Athena! He gonna be the death of me!” Javy exclaimed, dramatically falling onto the couch after saying goodbye to Anthony a few moments later.

*

Christmas Day was an absolute blast as far as Javy’s concerned. Anthony made them breakfast before going over to his mom’s house, where Laurie was waiting with open arms. The girls were ecstatic with their presents, despite Anthony’s brother, John, telling Javy he really didn’t have to spoil them like that. Laurie teared up when Javy gave her a necklace, thanking her for being so kind and taking him into their family. 

The best part of Javy’s day was when he FaceTimed his own family, back in Puerto Rico, speaking in rapid Spanish with his mom about his feelings for Anthony and how his family had accepted him as one of their own.

_”Pienso que le gustas,_ I think he likes you,” Javy’s mom, Nelida, said, a soft smile on her face.

_”Penso che anche a te piaci_ , I think he likes you, too,” Nana whispered to Javy after he was done FaceTiming, pulling Javy in for a hug.

*

“You should come spend New Years with Athena and I on the farm,” Javy said to Anthony the next morning, as the two were sprawled out on the couch watching Parks & Recreation. 

“I could do that,” Anthony grinned, no hesitation in his answer.

“You know, your _mamá_ showed me how to make your favorite meal. Rigatoni and marinara sauce, with ricotta cheese,” Javy grinned, flinging a pillow in Anthony’s direction.

“Oh yeah?” Anthony asked, flinging the pillow back, “are you gonna woo me with your cooking skills?”

“Who doesn’t love a guy that cooks?” Javy replied, watching as Anthony stretched, looking at the bare sliver of skin where his shirt rode up, where the waistband of his underwear poked out above his shorts.

Anthony caught Javy’s eyes, grinning, and asked “what about dessert?”

Javy stood up and stretched, making sure to arch his back and stick his hips out, because two can play that game, before winking and saying, “if you’re lucky, I’ll make dessert.”

*

Javy met Anthony on the front porch three days later, Athena running around excitedly. For it being December, it was still 60 degrees out, but Javy had on his trusty Nike joggers. Anthony was dressed in basketball shorts and a hoodie, but Javy thought he never looked better. 

“I like your hair when it grows out,” Javy said, pulling Anthony in for a hug, running his hands over the curls.

“Thanks,” Anthony shivered, “I’ve been thinking about keeping it longer. I guess I probably should now.”

Javy bit his lip, taking Anthony’s bag from him so that he could take it to one of the spare rooms. Athena laid down on the porch in a sunny spot with a huff, looking at Javy, as if she knew what a pining fool he was. She probably knows a lot, Javy thought to himself. 

“Dude, this smells so good!” Anthony called out as Javy descended the stairs, “I can’t wait to try it!”

“Well you know where the plates are,” Javy grinned, “and I made you some churros. They’re in the oven.”

“You’re a fucking miracle,” Anthony said around a mouthful of rigatoni, coming around the kitchen island to envelope Javy in a hug, “this is delicious.”

The two ate and made easy conversation, as if they didn’t just see each other three days ago, as if they didn’t spend two days together. One of the many things that Javy loved about Anthony was his ability to carry on a conversation without it turning awkward, and how he never seemed to run out of things to talk about.

Anthony helped Javy clean up the dishes and tidy up the kitchen, following him outside to eat churros on the porch. Watching Athena twitch in her sleep and hearing the occasional whinny from one of the horses, Anthony was in heaven. He followed Javy to the barn to feed Sky and Kitty and then the two went on a golf cart ride through the woods, Athena running ahead of them.

*

The next morning, Javy took Athena for their usual morning run and workout in the barn, leaving a note on the counter telling Anthony where he was if he felt like joining him, and that he would be back to make breakfast. 

Anthony was walking up to the barn, a cup of coffee in hand, when he heard Javy talking to Athena in soft Spanish. He stopped, trying to make out the words, but was having a hard time. Not wanting to think too much into it, he took a sip of coffee and made plenty of noise so that Javy would know he was there.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Javy grinned at Anthony.

Anthony nearly choked on his coffee, Javy was shirtless with basketball shorts slung low on his hips, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Of course, he had seen Javy wearing less than that all the time in the clubhouse, but this was different. 

“Morning,” Anthony remembered his manners, mumbling around his coffee cup.

“Did you come to work out or to watch me?” Javy teased, and Anthony could tell Javy was flirting.

“Depends, El Mago,” Anthony grinned, downing the rest of his coffee.

*

Anthony ended up joining Javy with his lifting, and helped him feed the horses and clean out their stalls afterwards. They walked back to the house in a comfortable silence, Javy disappearing into his bedroom to shower as Anthony slipped into the guest bathroom, Athena running between the two rooms, mad because she couldn’t get in. 

Anthony wandered down to the kitchen, seeing Javy at the stove, pushing eggs through a skillet.

“I hope an omelette is okay,” Javy said, looking up at Anthony with a soft smile.

“Whatever you make me is fine,” Anthony said, a soft smile on his face as he brushed past Javy, “I’ll set the island up.”

The two ate breakfast in companionable silence, Athena eating her kibble near them, and Javy’s heart throbbed with the domesticity of it all. _Hoy es el día,_ today is the day, Javy thought to himself.

“What’s on your mind, El Mago?” Anthony asked Javy, noticing his friend was unusually quiet.

“I, well. I have something to tell you,” Javy mumbled, “I don’t want you to be mad.”

“Is everything okay? I don’t think there’s a lot that you could tell me that would make me mad,” Anthony said, watching as Javy took their plates to the sink.  
“Well,” Javy took a deep breath, “I think I may be in love with you.”

Anthony felt relief flood through his veins.

“Well, Javier, that’s good news,” Anthony said, smiling as Javy whipped his head around when he heard his full name, “Because I think I may be in love with you, too.”

*

“When did you know?” Anthony asked Javy as they were wrapped up in each other on the couch, Parks & Recreation playing softly in the background.

“Know what?” Javy asked, voice muffled from where he had his head tucked into Anthony’s shoulder.

“That you were in love with me,” Anthony pressed, running a hand down his boyfriend’s back.

“Oh, easy. It was right after I got called up,” Javy answered, arching his back into Anthony’s touch, “you didn’t treat me like I was a rookie, some new 20-something that could kind of throw a baseball. You treated me like we had been friends forever, and I cherished that.”

Anthony couldn’t help but smile, pulling Javy up for a kiss. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening, that he could finally do all the things that he’d been wanting to do for the last two years. 

“So you gonna sleep in my room with me?” Javy asked, leaning up on an elbow, gazing at Anthony.

“I’ve wanted to sleep in your room for like, two years, babe,” Anthony said, grinning from ear to ear.

*

The next morning, Javy woke before Anthony, just as the sun was starting to filter through the curtains. He couldn’t believe himself, couldn’t believe that he finally had who he wanted, was finally living his life the way he wanted. Slipping out of bed, Javy grabbed his phone, snapping a picture of Anthony laying face down, the sheet pulled up to his naked back, Athena lying at the foot of the bed. 

He sent the picture of Anthony to Willy, with the caption, _looks like I have a date for your wedding <3_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my new favorite ship! Holler at me on tumblr, @intoxicated-circulations.


End file.
